1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of electro mechanical arts and in particular applies to mounting means or sockets for electrical components. More specifically the invention relates to mounting means and socket for planar triodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Over a period of several years, various circuit techniques and special sockets have been developed to enable routine use of a Y-690 planar triode in high power circuits. A Y-690 planar triode, illustrated in FIG. 1, consists of a cylindrical ceramic body 12 and metal contact elements; the positive anode 14 element (plate) which is positioned at one end of cylinder body 12 in the manner of an extended, threaded bolt, and the negative cathode 16 element protrudes in a circumferential ring around the opposite end of cylinder body 12 with a cathode heater filament 18 extending from cylinder body 12 end opposite anode 14. The third element, the grid 20, extends in a second protruding circumferential ring around cylinder body 12 between the anode 14 and cathode 16.
With such conventional triode contact elements, there is no existing standard socket or mounting fixture to incorporate the planar triode into an electrical circuit and in particular into a high power pulse generator. Prior attempts involved screwing the anode into a threaded female socket, and attaching circular rings or semi circular rings and clips to the periphery of the cathode and grid structure, with a friction socket utilized to couple the heater filament. However, such slip ring contacts and bolt and nut connections tend to loosen in time, work themselves free in a mobile or corrosive environment, and subsequently may occasionally break electrical contact. In addition, loose contacts might totally break loose in a rapid movement environment and completely sever a connection or cause undesirable and dangerous short circuit electrical arcing.
Alternatively individual solder joints could be made at each terminal of the triode and filament. Such coupling, however, is inconveniently time consuming to incorporate a triode into a circuit or to remove a faulty triode therefrom, and may also cause heat damage to the triode in the solder process as well. Under all prior methods and apparatus for adapting a planar triode to a circuit, there invariably was no known means for quickly, conveniently and steadfastly securing a planar triode in a circuit. There remains a long standing and continuing need for a planar triode socket without the inherent limitations of the prior art, which need is fulfilled by the invention disclosed herein.